Secrets, Love, and Magic
by TheUnderagedDreamer
Summary: In a world where anything is possible, all you need is imagination. Choices aren't limited, magic is not what it seems and secrets works the same as power. Between secrets, love, and magic, which cause is worth the fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first time trying the OUAT Fandom. I really love this TV show and right now, it's my air. I SHIP RUMBELLE! Well, anyways, this is just a story dedicated to two of my favorite characters. Don't know how many chapters this will take and I don't really have an update schedule. Just so we're clear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. I only wish I did but then I remember I'm not good with stories; so, I guess it's better off this way.**

"_I don't think that there's anything wrong with being a dreamer. There is not. But dreams have ways of turning into nightmares"_

_- Erin Morgenstern_

_**PROLOGUE: Sticks and Stones**_

Night had fallen in the kingdom of Avonlea, everyone sleeping snuggly in their warm beds but Belle had been locked inside the tallest tower available. Her hands and feet tide at the bedposts. She looked up at the ceiling trying to calm herself. Fresh tears flowed down her face without her recognition. She was naked, oiled from head to toe, another one of the long list of practices to cleanse her from the evil of the dark one. The oil had been mixed with the ashes from the Cincitadel tree. It was rumored to be the only tree that was powerful enough to break any magic. The second magic breaker after true love. Belle didn't care what they say she wasn't cursed or poisoned by Rumple. She fell in love with him. But, he turned her away.

"_Go." His voice barely a whisper as he stared straight. His body tensed._

"_Go?" Belle asked. Just like that? She was hoping to hear something on the lines of 'I'm sorry' but 'go'? How could he let her go? Can't he see that she loved him? _

"_I don't want you anymore, dearie." The world felt like it was crashing down on her. Those words cut through her like someone just stabbed a knife into her heart and twisted it. She turned to leave, but stopped. She'd tell him. She'd say the words he needed to hear. Something that would hurt him like it did her. _

Pain. Pain was everywhere. That was the only thing she's been feeling for the past weeks. Her heart had been broken so many times by so many people she cared about; by her father, her kingdom forsook her after knowing where she'd been, but the most heartbreaking of it all was her Rumple. He didn't want her anymore. It pained her the most to know that the man she'd ever loved, to whom she would give everything-mind, body, soul, didn't feel the same way. She wanted so much to be mad at him but all she felt was pity. She was weak to even think about being mad at him.

The clerics had just finished their _cleansing, _or, as she likes to call it, their daily dose of torture. She felt violated in so many ways. They touched her in so her intimate areas claiming it was part of procedure. She felt disgusted with herself. How could she let those beasts do that to her?

"Rumple," she called out weakly. It was a weak attempt for him to come. She knew he never would. After all those times she begged for his help, so many nights she screamed his name until her voice ran out, he never came. Rumple was far away from where she was, she doesn't even know where she is. But she knew one thing. The name she would take her revenge on. A certain blue fairy that convinced her father she was _unpure _for being in the contact of the Dark One. Rhuel Gourme.

She loathe that blue fairy. Rhoule is as cowardly as Rumplestiltskin is. She didn't dare uncover the man behind the monster. Rhoule had marked him corrupted the moment she saw him and she did the same to her. But Belle knew him. _Saw _him behind the mask. He was just too scared to take it off.

In the dark abyss, she felt broken. So very broken. Her body ached from the new lashes that marred her skin, intensified with the oil that covered the fresh wounds. She was shaking so badly. She can taste the blood seeping from the wound inside her lip. The one she had been biting so many times. Her eyes were closed. She didn't realize that her body was slipping into unconsciousness.

As time passes, she felt her body go numb. The pain going away, her fears slipping through her fingers, the anger that made its home in her heart disappeared for the moment.

She dreamt of him again.

King Maurice looked at his naked daughter wrapped in nothing but a white sheet to cover her body. She had been untied per request of the king after he saw how much humiliation she came to face. It was the least he can do. He knew, somewhere in the recesses, of his mind that this was wrong. That he should stop this. But going back to the memory when the Dark One first laid his hands on his darling daughter, may it just be an innocent touch on her back leading her away from her home, he couldn't find himself to care for the broken body laid in front of him. He knew what the clerics did to her, and how much more she had to endure. After all, it was with his consent that this happened.

"King Maurice," Nathan said quietly. "I know that this may be a devastating sight, to see your daughter in this… situation." He used a comforting tone to his King. "However I would advise for you to let us continue on with these procedure."

Maurice felt weak. He felt sympathy for his daughter. He knew that after this she would never forgive him. "When I put her unto your masters' care, Nathan, they promised me she'd get better." He turned to the man that was supposed to be cleansing Belle. "What I see now is worse than the condition she had been before."

"My lord, we can only do so much," he said. Still keeping his eyes on the ground. "What the Dark One cursed her is so powerful that we had to… advance our methods of healing." He looked into the king's eyes hoping that he can see the truth in his words. It was the truth. The spell cast upon the poor girl still gave them a hard time breaking. But he agreed quietly with the queen.

"She is still under the delusion of being in love with the monster." King Maurice turned to her daughter then knelt beside her. He placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and caressed the top of her head with his thumb. His tears blurred his vision. He hated this. He hated whatever spell that had been casted on her. He hated that he was running out of options that the only option left is to torture the spell out of her. He kissed the top of her head again. Belle groaned, her face contorting in pain.

"Forgive me, my darling Belle," he whispered delicately into her ear. "I just wanted you back from how you were before. Please, daughter, don't fight them." Belle heard her father protest and she looked upon his eyes. She gave a small whimper. She knew what this meant. They'd inflict pain worse than the one before. Belle didn't know if she could take it anymore.

"Papa, please," she begged him in what voice she had left. He looked at her one last time, then stood up. He gave the cleric a clear nod before turning away from Belle. Before Nathan can proceed, Maurice grabbed him by his arm. "Do whatever you can to rid her of this retched curse." One last final goodbye and he was gone. He didn't even give the cleric a chance to confirm the words before he left.

Belle knew his face, the priest in front of her, she knew that he had been a new one. He was able to watch while they tortured her claiming it was for his training. If he was new, what was he doing in her chamber?

Nathan circled Belle before grabbing the white cloak wrapped around him. He was assigned to inform King Maurice about this new method the priests had in store for her before the King demanded to see his daughter. He was disgusted by the clothes he wore. From the tortures that had gone for hours in this room, it looked more of an experiment than a cleansing. But he was here to make it right to this poor soul.

He went to her side as Belle kept her eyes glued to the wooden ceiling. "Do your worst priest," she said. Belle wanted so badly to spit upon his face but didn't dare act upon it. It would only end eith her in more pain. "I'm not here to hurt you, Princess." His eyes were glued to the floor while he sat at the chair next to her bed. His cheeks reddened at seeing this girl naked in front of him. She let out a bitter laugh. "Princess!? After the disgrace you put me through…" she trailed off. "You mock me, priest."

His eyes went to the door. Tomorrow the clerics would start the cleansing again. They would hurt her. But this time it would be real poison. He saw it with his own eyes. It was a snake that shed golden skin. It had just been deemed immaculate by the church. He knew that this is where he should draw the line. He needed to save this girl. To take her far away from them. So, the only thing possible was to make the deal. It wasn't just the Dark One that makes deals. Even the Evil Queen does. One night the queen came to him in a mirror to offer a deal. He knew better than to trust her but at that time, his heart was heavy with guilt for the girl and the queen offered him a way out. The deal was that she would take Belle far away from the castle and promised that she will be cared for, the only thing she asked of him was a favor. It felt like a fair deal. One that he got most out of. He gets the girl away from her torturers, the queen may even take away the curse and in return, a simple favor. What could she possibly ask from him? So, he took it. Now all he needs to do is convince this girl to take it. After all, he would be the one paying.

"I don't want to put you in… this situation, Princess Belle. And I didn't come here to mock you. I offer you a way out," he whispered into her ear while keeping a close eye on the door. He wasn't allowed in here without supervision.

Belle's eyes widened in surprise. "And pray tell, what would this 'way out' be." For the first time in a long while, hope sparked in her eyes but it soon died. Could he be offering her an escape? Or would this be another one of test that they had planned for her? She was suspicious to even take it.

"The ev-" he stopped. How was he going to tell Belle that the Evil Queen wanted her? Would she even believe him if he said that the queen wanted to take her away from this place? Where would she even take her? Well, anywhere was better than here. And, maybe, this is what that Snow White was saying when she crashed through the market the other day – the Evil Queen _can _change. He grabbed her cheek gently and smiled at her. "Princess Belle, I come here to tell you that someone wants to take you far away from this place."

Belle looked at him with wide eyes. _Far away? What did he mean far away?_ Avonlea is her home. Then again, in the months she stayed in the Dark Castle, she felt like it had been her home before Rumple forced her out. Belle wondered if the price for her freedom is always leaving home. She shook her head at the cleric's words.

"No, don't argue with me. Please, princess, you have to go with her. She wants to save you. To rescue you. Wouldn't that be a good thing? I… I can't bear to see you like this princess, please," Nathan's voice broke as he pleaded for the Princess of Avonlea to listen to him.

"And what price do I have to pay for this act? I don't think I can take anymore," she whispered, her own voice breaking when she looked down at her battered violated body. The man smiled down at her as he stroked her hair. "Nothing, Princess Belle, you pay nothing for this. I promise you, you will be safer far away from here," he said.

A new wave of tears flooded of her eyes. She was going to escape. She was going to get the chance to find Rumple again, and maybe beat him for this suffering she had to endure. She was going to be rescued. Belle just felt a twinge of disappointment it wasn't going to be her beast coming to her rescue.

"Thank you… Thank you… I don't even know your name," she began sobbing as she held onto him in a tight hug. Nathan tried to soothe the crying girl in his arms. "It's Nathan, my lady," he said quietly. He felt a weight lifeted from his chest at the thought of this girl escaping. He would face any punishment he would have to endure when the clerics found out. IF they find out it was him. When Belle began to quiet down, he laid her to rest on the bed then stood up.

"My lady, you should rest. She will be coming for you tonight. Please do not speak of this to anyone." He headed for the door before she called out to him. "I don't even know who would be the one coming to my rescue. You mentioned that it is a 'she'. I need to know who this girl is." He pursed his lips, still in dispute with himself if he should tell her or not. Might as well, what choice does she have anyways- except dying. So with a deep breath, he gave her a smile and opened the door.

"Regina. Her name's Regina."

**A/N: So, What do you think? Should I continue this? Please let me know. **

**Reviews are love and motivation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy with the reviews and very glad I got some motivating reviews! **

**WARNING: I should've warned you before this but ****I'm not promising anything****. Just because it's rated M doesn't mean I'm promising sex, or timely rescues, or rape, or whatever your fantastic mind can come up to. **

**If you're cool with that then please enjoy reading through!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time just playing with the toys before me.**

"_Better the Devil you know than the Devil you don't"_

– _Proverb/Idiom_

_**CHAPTER 1: …the Devil you don't**_

Rumplestiltskin spinned the pain away. Belle wasn't coming back. She was safe in her castle. Away from him. Away from the monster. His hands delicately moved his fingers through the straw. Feeling the magic between his fingers as the straw turned into gold. The drapes that Belle risked her life to take off stayed that way. Even when she was gone, he didn't cover up the light that invaded his house.

It wasn't fit to be called a home since Belle left. He's still hurting so much. He hoped his favorite hobby would help him forget about her but even the one thing that made him forget was of no effect. The pain felt like being stabbed in his cold black heart over and over again as time grew. The silence was unbearable. He would've loved this moments of peace but it still wasn't the same without her.

_My power means more to me than you._

He relieved that day over and over again, telling himself it was true. It was only now that he doubted the words he spoke to Belle the day he sent her away. He wished that he could turn back time to tell her he was wrong. Tell her that maybe she's right. Tell her that he'd give her a chance. But wishes don't come true for a creature such as him. He was the dealmaker, a wish granter, for a price; no one would grant a wish to him. It was silly of him to still be thinking of her.

"You're not supposed to fall in love, you're supposed to keep on going," he scolded at himself.

Then in this painfully quiet travesty he felt a change in the atmosphere. He wasn't alarmed that someone had gotten inside. Before Belle, he would've been happy that someone would be stupid enough to invade his dark castle. It gave him a reason to torture the pestilence alive. But it was another kind of pestilence that met him- _Regina._

The double doors opened wide on its own accord then in went the evil queen in all her dark, malicious glory.

"Flimsy locks," she stated.

Walking with a finesse that would break a dancer's heart, she went directly to the end of the long table, keeping an eye on the tea. Rumplestiltskin sneered inwardly at her but still kept a hand on his spinning wheel.

"I have a deal to discuss. A certain…mermaid," she said grabbing a cup.

"I'm not dealing today," he replied, trying to keep the sorrow from his tone. He didn't want the queen to even get a whiff of how that girl affected him in anyway. He kept spinning the wheel, avoiding her. It wasn't working. The queen was surprised. For the first time in her life, the Dark One wasn't the one who would turn down a deal. She smiled.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked. "What is it this time?"

He wanted so badly to drive a knife to that black heart of hers, he almost did it.

"Your little deception failed," he sneered. Rumplestiltskin stopped spinning the wheel and turned to her. Yep, he would be happy to hand the Dark Curse to her. He would make sure that how much he suffered would return to her ten folds.

His attention was focused on her, "You can keep trying, dearie, but you'll never gonna beat me."

The queen's smile grew. He DID love that girl. How pathetic but at the same time invigorating. He thought she wouldn't beat him but, at this round, she did.

"Is this about that girl I met at the road?" she teased complete with a pout.

The Dark One continued spinning the wheel, unable to look her in the eyes. She laughed quietly to herself. When she met the girl, she knew that _she_ would become a valuable chess piece to this dangerous game she would be playing against this man.

"What was her name?" She kept on going. She needed him to believe that she wasn't interested at _Belle_ at all. Eventhough, she would be taking her after her problem with Ariel.

"Margie?" she asked. "Verna?"

"Belle," he answered her quietly. Even the mention of her name intensified the pain in his heart.

"Right." She pretended to be interested in his tea set.

She smiled to herself. _Time to put the plan into action._

"Well, you can rest assure that I have nothing to do with that tragedy."

Rumplestiltskin stopped spinning. His heart stopped beating. _It can't be, _he thought. He stood up Regina still didn't look at him, looking nonchalant as much as possible. She tasted the tea before turning to him.

"What, tragedy?" She knew that look. Everyone who knows him, knows that look. It was the look that would've made any person ran a thousand miles away for fear of being caught in his rage. The beast was loose. _Perfect._

"You don't know!?" she looked surprised but continued on with the tale.

"After she got home, her fiancé had gone missing. And after her stay here, her association with you, no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out," she relayed, taking her sweet, sweet time with each word.

The Dark One's eyes widened. This is WONDERFUL. She would have no choice but to come back to him.

"So, she needs… a home?" He tried to keep the excitement but he just couldn't. But the moment Regina gave out a mocking laugh all those thought were thrown out of the window.

"He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower." She knew what she was doing. She knew how much she can lose when he found out the truth that she is still alive. But he never will because she would get the girl before he can even step a foot in Avonlea.

"She died," she conluded.

She took a sip on her tea and leaned on the wooden table. Her eyes were focused on Rumple. She was still wearing that stupid smile on her face that Rumple would take pleasure in ripping off of her face.

"You're lying," he said firmly.

For a second Regina felt nervous. She thought he'd seen right through her. For a second she thought her plan had come to an end before it even begun. But only for a second.

"Am I?" She still kept on smiling. Still trying to show him that she didn't care of his love affair at all.

His pupils wide and uncertain. Rumplestiltskin felt like his whole body was going to shut off. Every fiber of his being wanted to break down. He shook his head and pointed at the doorway. The doors opened.

"We're done," he said walking away from her to see her out. To make sure she wouldn't be there when he breaks down.

Regina smiled. She knew she won this round again. Rumplestiltskin foolishly fell into her trap. She set the teacup down and followed him not before running her finger over the polished table. She rubbed her fingers together.

"This place is looking dusty, Rumple," she observed.

One more mock to show him that she's won without him even knowing he was playing her game.

She stopped in front of him, facing the monster and said, "You should get a new girl."

She smiled, he sneered. Regina closed the doors behind her and walked as slowly as possible, hoping to hear Rumple throw a tantrum. To her dismay, she didn't. She stopped then waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Still, nothing. She started walking again. A sob was heard. She smiled. She broke him. Her heels were echoing on the empty hallway as she began walking again.

It was only on her way back to her castle that she realized, she didn't get the bracelet she needed. It was already sun down and she debated which would be more of a priority. Ariel and Snow planning to go to the ball. Should she even stop them or should she wait to make it more painful? For Snow to think that she had relented. Belle, on the other hand, should be waiting for her now. She didn't need to spy on the girl to know that she would accept the clerics deal. After some time thinking she finally came to a conclusion that, this time, Snow would wait.

She turned to leave.

For the first time since she had been locked up inside the tower, Belle was actually away from her bed. She never left it in the month she had been locked up. If she feels sore lying there, she'd sit up. If she needed to do her womanly business there was a chamber pot near her bed just one step away from her but standing up to witness the sun go down… well, she hadn't done that since being in the Dark Castle. She remembered sharing a cup of tea with Rumple while watching the sun go down. Since she wasn't allowed to leave the castle, she would watch it from the drape less window, that she risked her life to remove, reclining on the table. Sometimes he'd talk to her about his day telling her of a deal he just made and she'd do the same. Other times she'd ask him of his life or what he did and he'd just giggle or make a joke to change the subject.

She smiled to herself at the memory. _Oh, how she wanted her imp back. If only he wasn't so stubborn. _Her hands tightened around the sheet wrapped around her body and she bit her lower lip. The pain of rejection was still left a big scar in her heart- a scar born of hatred, betrayal, pain, love, and longing.

Belle watched as the orange sky turned pink and purple as the sun disappeared in the shadow and the moon became known in the sky. Normally, she would clutch her legs to her chest and rock back and forth to forget about the pain that would happen tomorrow but not tonight. Tonight was a night to celebrate. Someone would rescue her. Take her away. In her mind she already said her goodbyes to her father, the priest who helped her, and to her kingdom. Too bad there wasn't a pen and paper to write these words she longed to tell them.

She closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips as the sound of waves hitting the rocks soothed her nerves.

For the first time since she was locked up, she felt content.

Midnight came so did The Fog. As the kingdom sleeps the night away, the blackness it contained creep at every open hole they can seep into. The people were clueless that they have been invaded. That evil has followed the princess here. It covered the kingdom in black mist. Then the nightmare ensued.

"Hey, Albertus," the guard standing at the left post called his friend on the opposite side.

"What is it this time, Magnus?" He said a tad bit bored and tired.

"Did you see the red head in the tavern?"

"You mean, Ana? Yeah, I saw her."

"Makes me wanna do a tergo with her. _Aaahh, aaahh, aaaaaaahhhhhhh," _Magnus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His friend yawned.

"_Meh,_ probably just the missionary," he said, nonchalant. "She's really boring once you get to know her. Always talking about herself. Probably won't even touch her at all"

"That bad, huh?" Magnus tried to not to sound let down. He was planning to court the girl.

"She almost talked my ear off if I hadn't left the tavern," he scoffed.

_On second thought, maybe courting the girl would be a bad idea. _Magnus began rethinking his decision and they fell into silence once again.

Then they felt it. A presence unknown. Calm, cold, and dangerous. The hairs at the back of their neck stood up. What's even worse was that it took away their hope. Even without sight of the danger, they knew it would kill them.

Albertus and Magnus had positioned themselves in an attack. Both their hands were trembling. Albertus felt cold sweat trickling down his forehead. Then a shrill laugh! A laugh of darkness startled them out of their stance.

They turned to run. To run far away from whatever it is. To warn the whole kingdom that something had perpetrated their defense. But The Fog! The fog caught up to them. When they saw it, they tried running to the opposite direction.

A dark beauty blocked their path. The woman had a sinister smile perched on her face. She had black hair contained in a high ponytail making her hair flow down like silk that stopped in the middle of her back. She had eyes that were slanted slightly giving an exotic and dangerous tint on her face. Soulless, angry, dark. She was the Evil Queen standing before them.

_Regina._

Both the guards stood before her, locked in place- the fog catching up to them and Regina blocking their escape. She stood before them with confidence and stride in her walk.

"Hello, boys," she said with a calm demeanor.

They didn't have the courage, much as the guts, to fight her.

"Please, d-don't…don't hurt us," Magnus said.

"We'll do whatever you want," Albertus agreed.

Both had been resigned to begging on their knees. The queen smiled at their quivering form. She liked seeing the prey beg for their lives. Begging means breaking. Regina loved breaking people. She savored the feeling of having the upper hand.

"Is that so? Well, help me find the princess… and, maybe, I'll think about it," she said.

The mist began creeping closer and closer. As it got closer the screams got louder. Families had been screaming out of pain. Everyone had been alerted! The warning bell rung, the people had been awaken and scampering to the castle for safety. Everything was in complete chaos!

"Albertus! Albertus!" Magnus's voice was desperate as he shook Albertus. Albertus was still in shock.

"Albertus! Snap out of it!" He felt his friend hit him but he just stood there looking at the dead bodies that stared at him.

"Albertus!" Magnus called his name a dozen times but Albertus seemed to still be in a daze. One of the Evil Queen's magic spell had hit Albertus. Now, all he can see was death and destruction, and leaving him looking everywhere but at his friend.

Magnus pointed his spear at the Evil Queen.

"What did you do to him?" he asked quietly but still full of venom in his voice. He didn't want to alert the kingdom. He didn't want them to know that this vile creature had set foot in Avonlea and killed half of the royal guards.

In his eyes, it was Rumplestiltskin looking back at him with a smirk in his face. In his eyes, they have been invaded and defeat was close. He was lifted up in the air by some kind of force field getting tighter and tighter until he couldn't breathe.

"Listen here because I am not saying this again. You will help me find the princess. You will give her to me. And you will not remember a thing," Regina said before dropping him to the ground.

Magnus fell to his knees breathing heavily. Albertus was still in a daze.

"Are we clear, dearie?" he heard him give a giggle. All he could do was nod.

Belle was sitting in her bed having her doubts. What if Nathan was lying and he did this to test her if she would still go? What if she would be punished for hoping to escape? What if this Regina was some kind of spy that would help her escape then bring her back?

She never should've hoped. Her head fell to her hands and she started crying again. She should've said no. They would torture her tomorrow and they would know. Nathan might be telling them about the plan already to the other clerics. This was a test. This was a test. This was a test. Those words keep coming to her mind.

"She's in there," Magnus pointed to the tower. Regina grabbed his arm and they teleported inside. They were outside Belle's room. She smiled and turned to the guard.

"I won't be needing you, anymore," she said and passed a hand at his face. _Thump._ Magnus fell to the ground unconscious. Tomorrow he won't remember a thing.

Regina opened the door and saw Belle in her bed with nothing but a blanket to cover her. For a moment, she actually felt sorry for this girl. Belle was caught in the battle between evil and evil. For a moment she considered to rethink her decision but only for a moment.

When the door opened Belle looked up. Her eyes red and raw from crying. She gasped. The princess didn't expect to see _her._ She was filled with rage at the sight of the woman.

"You!" she cried out. "What are you doing here!? Haven't I suffered enough!?"

Regina smiled sympathetically at her. Instead of using aggressiveness she used another tactic.

Pity.

"My dear, I came here to rescue you," she said. Coming towards her slowly she sat at the edge of the bed.

Belle didn't believe her.

"Someone would already come to my rescue," she said, "Regina would come I don't need you."

"Dear, I am Regina," the queen laughed.

Belle's eyes widened. It can't be. _She _was Regina. The Evil Queen she met on the road when she fetched straw for Rumple was _Regina. _Regina was the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen was Regina. Suddenly, she didn't know what to do. This was the same woman who Rumple thought was her associate.

"Cat got your tongue?" she taunted.

"Leave," she said quietly. "I don't need your help."

It wasn't entirely true. From all the things that happened to her in this tower, the only option would be death. Between death and _her, maybe_ she'd consider her.

The queen raised an eyebrow at her. Obviously not believing a word she says. After being around with the imp for so long, training her, she knows how to recognize a desperate soul.

"Are you sure?" she said and looked all over the room before looking back to her.

"Tell me, did it work? Did I help you with your master and lover problem?"

"You drove him away from me," she said quietly, glaring at her.

Regina smiled at her in a sinister way, "No, dear, Rumple drove himself away."

Belle was shocked. So, she really is the queen Rumple had been so enraged with.

"It was true, though, I did it because I plan to exploit his weakness and use it against him," she added. Regina got up from the bed and started exploring her cage.

"Weakness? I'm not Rum's weakness," she stated. A little bit confused. She looked at the queen. She had heard tales of her and her famous heart collection. It made her afraid. Would she steal her heart then use it to command her.

"He loves you."

"If he loves me he wouldn't have let me go."

"Of course he would, Love is weakness, and Rum can't have that," The Evil Queen sneered. "I know what you're thinking, dear, and one thing I can promise you is that your heart would be safely tucked in your body."

"What use would I have of you, if he finds out I have your heart," the queen tilted her head as she looked down at Belle.

Belle was shocked. Of all the things Regina said, she only heard Rum loves her. How could he? He let her go, didn't he? If you love someone, you don't let go of them, you keep fighting.

"What makes you think I'll be a part of your scheme? What makes you think I'd go with you?" she challenged. She's already considering to go with the queen. There may be a way to escape her castle. _Maybe._

The queen dropped the potion she was looking at on the far end of the table across from her bed. "What other choice do you have?"

"It's death for you in here and you know it. How much can you possibly take? Belle, dear," she added.

Belle didn't answer her. She looked away. Regina was right. It's Regina or death. What other choice does she have? What about Rumple?

"It's death if I go with you too," Belle looked glaringly at the Evil Queen.

"True… Then I guess you should choose the path that would give you the best chance to live," Regina smiled, not really denying it.

After a few moment of silence, Regina spoke again. "It's in here," she referred at the room. "Or with me."

Belle was silent. _In here or with me._ The words resonated in her head. _In here or with me. _Rum left her. He let her suffer. And he was the reason she was suffering here. _In here or with me. _ No more. She knows her best chance is with the queen. She might not like it but Regina may be right.

"Would I be tortured the way I'm tortured here?" she spoke up looking at the queen.

The queen smiled. "No harm will come to you… At least not when Rumple isn't there."

Belle bit her lip. _At least when Rum isn't there. _It would be almost impossible for her and Rum to be in the same room together. So, she came to a conclusion. _I'm sorry, Rum._

"I'll go with you."

**A/N: Looks like we're in for a ride. Don't worry Belle would be fine; at least on the next chapter. ;)**

**Reviews are unicorns and rainbows!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to CharlotteAshmore for helping me. Without the advice I would've abandoned this story. Thanks, you've inspired me!**

* * *

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes when your fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for you keep."_

_- Cinderella_

_**CHAPTER 2:Once Upon a Dream**_

"Then take my hand," Regina said, her hand outstretched for Belle to take.

Belle looked at her then her hand then back at her. A few moments ago, she would've taken the offer of freedom gladly but now that the offer of freedom was in the hands of Regina, she hesitated. She thought of everything she would be betraying if she did go with the queen. Aside from Rumple, the evil queen was second to the most loathed person in all the realms.

Could she hurt her father like this for the second time? Could she turn her back and choose evil? The first time was laced with good intentions. Now, her reason was solely for her well being- _to survive._ What would her people think if they found out?

Regina was a bit embarrassed by her confidence. She put her hand to her side. Belle is still hesitating. Well… who wouldn't? She just revealed her plan to her. Good thing se didn't go into details, or else the girl would never agree. Belle would be the highlight of her plan! She planned to kill the girl; stick the dagger in the girl's heart while Rumplestiltskin watched helplessly under her command. She was confident that if all else goes according to plan she would have him in her hands soon.

But that would not happen if Belle isn't part of all this. If she refuses then the plan would fail.

Regina smiled. "This is why it's called an option, dear," she said.

Regina turned around, her cloak flying. She wanted to let Belle think she'd leave. "Enjoy your life rotting in this cell."

Belle knew her time was up. She needed to decide now. Stay or Go. Two choices determines her fate. Stay or Go.

"WAIT!" She shouted perhaps a little too loud. For a moment she wondered if one of the clerics heard her.

"Yes?" Regina raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

Belle stepped forth. There were no more arguments between them. Regina offered her hand for her to take. Belle put up a brave front and placed her in Regina.

The world shifted around her. She felt magic seep into her being as a cloud of purple smoke engulfed both of them.

Then she felt it. For the first time in her life, she felt like her world shifted. Something inside her awoke. The thrill and excitement of being transported by magic was new and surprising. The first person who used magic on her was Rumplestiltskin. The magic was hauntingly familiar but it wasn't the same as this. She felt energized, her fingers tingled, and she felt warm all around.

When the cloud of smoke was gone- as if it slipped through the cracks on the tiled floor- her clothing changed. The white sheet that covered her body was replaced by a black dress. The pattern was simple not at all elegant. She hadn't been given any shoes to give her feet a fighting chance against the cold marble but she still silently thanked Regina for it.

"Now, I'm sure you are tired from the journey. The mirror will guide you to your chambers," Regina said before walking away from her, leaving her standing in the middle of the hall.

Regina was gone and her instruction didn't make sense. She looked around her and each frame was a mirror stretching from both sides. She was still standing on her place. A little bit shocked about what happened earlier. Something changed. She felt something there that wasn't there before. Her skin hummed, she felt sensitive all around. What happened?

_Well, there's no point figuring that out in the dead of the night when I still have to figure out where I should be sleeping. _

"Hello?" she called out in the now empty hallway.

No answer.

"Is someone there?"

Nothing.

"The queen said the mirrors will guide me. How?"

Still nothing.

Thinking that she was actually just making a fool of herself, Belle decided to walk right. When she steeped a foot on that direction, a face appeared in front of her.

"You're going the wrong way," it told her.

She stumbled back.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed

Her scream startled the face too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The face screamed back.

She backed away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The face seemed to do the same.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two stood face to face, screaming their heads off in the empty hallway. Belle kept stumbling back until she stepped on her dress and fell to the floor.

_THUD_!

The face in the mirror disappeared.

Belle puts her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat fast. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. _Where the hell did that come from?_

_The mirror will guide you to your chambers,_ Regina had said. That's when she realized that that would be the one to guide her to her chambers and she chased it away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized still lying on the floor. "Please come back."

After a few seconds it appeared again. The face was staring down at her sternly.

"It is rude to scream at someone who's only trying to help," he scolded.

She was still staring, her mouth open.

"Something the matter?" the man in the mirror asked.

She shook her head. She must've hit it hard if she's seeing this. Must be from hunger. Or thirst. Or both. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate. Maybe yesterday?

"Well, if there's nothing wrong then let us be on our way," the man began switching from mirror to mirror. As if he was walking on the other side.

Belle had gotten up from the floor but stayed her place. The man went to her. Obviously, annoyed at her lack of obedience.

"_Excuse me…_" He emphasized. "But one of us needs to get up before the queen does and it surely won't be you. So, please move it along."

Belle looked at him sideways and approached the mirror. Her fingers brushed the glass and then gently tapped on it.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"From what the queen ordered, I'm the one who should be helping you to your chambers," he yawned.

"No, I mean, are you stuck in there? Did the queen cursed you to live in a reflection?" Belle lowered her voice.

"I assure you, my dear, I am indubitably stuck here. No, I was not cursed by the queen. And I am definitely here by my own choice."

He was annoyed by the girl. If it was by different time, he would've greeted her with as much enthusiasm as hospitality calls for. But the queen woke him up in the middle of the night to escort this girl to one of the "guest rooms". Yes, he was cranky and her throwing questions at him wasn't helping.

"Oh, then you can leave whenever you want?" Belle asked again.

He glared at the girl. No, he CANNOT leave even if he wanted to. After he made the wish to be with her forever, he didn't expected to be sucked in a mirror. But love did have consequences.

"Do you want me to show you to your chambers? Or do you prefer to freeze to death here with your profane questions?" He asked back.

Belle smiled shyly at the man in the glass and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and gestured for him to lead the way.

He shifted from mirror to mirror and Belle followed him. The cold ground was making her bare feet numb but she ignored it thinking she's had worse before.

The mirror came to an abrupt stop at a door. The man chanted some kind of spell then the door opened. Belle didn't had the chance to thank him when he disappeared. She waited a few seconds if he would come back but he didn't.

Letting out a sigh, she pushed the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw the inside of the room. It was bigger than her bed room, and twice as large as her previous lodging but the room was anything but luxurious. It looked like it was supposed to be a storage area rather than an actual bedroom. A little bit cramped with things that was hidden with a white cloth over them- possibly furniture. There was a single bed in the middle with 2 pillows on either side of it, and a door which she assumed led to a bathroom. It was dark and dusty, everything looked like it hadn't been used for ages. The floor and blanket was dirty but after spending the last month sleeping in a room where all the means of torture was displayed in full view for you while being tied to the bed posts every night, this looked like a freaking palace to Belle. _Wow, how sad is it that I'm actually thrilled with this. _She thought bewildered.

She'd expected to be put in a dungeon like her first stay in the Dark Castle. Belle went directly to the bed she was supposed to sleep in. She smiled and looked around thinking that she may be sharing this room with an unknown guest. But when there was none to be found, she dove to the bed. The bed creaked in protest at Belle's surprising dive, the covers crumpled and the pillows spilled on either side.

It smelled antique but she didn't mind. Then something sizzled in the air. _Magic._ It piqued her curiosity. Even when she lived in the Dark Castle she never felt that 'sizzle' in the air and Rumplestiltskin does magic in there almost every time. The given times that he doesn't, is when he is in his bed chambers- which was rarely.

She looked up and to her surprise a small dresser appeared across from her bed. It looked new and out of place from the rest of these things around her. In an achingly slow fashion, she went towards the dresser.

She opened the top drawer and found it filled with shades of black or grey. Her eyes lit up. _I get a change of clothes! _A huge smile beamed across her face. In the middle drawer, it was filled with plain undergarments. And on the final drawerwere two simple shoes also in black.

The dresser was obviously fit for a maid in a castle. But Belle's eyes twinkled at the new clothes that appeared in her room. She ran her fingers over each drawer, reminiscing the days when she had something much bigger than this. _It feels like such a long time ago. _

Oh, how her life changed drastically. From princess with profligate puffy gowns to wearing simple unaccustomed clothes. _Rags to riches, it is then._

She let her hand hover on one of the handles. On countless occasions, since the kingdom was invaded by the ogres, Belle found herself in positions like this. She'd get excited at the most monotonous and simplistic things. Since she was a child, she forced herself to always look at the good side of everything. _And if there was none, make one. _If she was going to survive and do what needs to be done of royal blood without giving into greed, she had to keep her head up and, at the same time, not take anything for granted.

A yawn escaped her lips, her eyes got a bit droopy. It was now time to sleep. She went back on the ruined bed and laid her head to rest. _Maybe now I could get a good night's sleep,_ she thought.

And she did.

* * *

Inside the Dark Castle Rumplestiltskin couldn't fall asleep. Well, he didn't need to sleep but he wanted to forget. When Regina told him the news of Belle's death he hoped that she was wrong but when he went to Avonlea, Regina was right. He was just in time to hear Belle's father announce to the whole kingdom that their princess was dead.

Belle was a good person. He could tell by how many people were crying at the dreadful news. As he passed by that night, he could hear groups of people testify to the kindness Belle shows. They'd share stories of how she would help aid the soldiers who fought in the battle against the ogres, how she would share what little food she could get from the castle to her people. Women, with tears in their eyes, would tell how Belle would teach them how to read and write. A girl, about eighteen summers, had told her beloved how Belle saved her from a life of a whore. But, most of all, they talked about her bravery for pledging her life to the Dark One to save her kingdom. Rumplestilskin came to a conclusion that Belle wasn't just loved by everyone, she became their light, their source of guidance. And because of him she was gone.

That added to Rumple's regrets. His heart was heavy with remorse which was why he wanted to sleep the pain away. At that moment he wanted to take his heart out and lock it in a box like Cora did but if he succumbed to the idea he'd lose his purpose. _I would not let Belle ruin everything I have planned. _

He knew his plan was crumbling already. His life's work will soon be altered. The future was changing. All morning he'd have visions of a woman in black. Her veil concealing her identity. _This can't be good, _he thought. Whoever this woman is, he needed to find her and kill her or else he would never get to the place his precious son, Bae, is.

But tonight, he would sleep. Just for tonight he'd let himself grieve from the loss. Maybe if he hadn't been so stubborn, she would still be alive. If only he had predicted that she'd die he never would've let her go. But, no, what the visions had given to him was that she would be walking away. That filled Rumplestiltskin with dread. If only he knew that he would drive her out that day.

"Belle, I love you," he whispered in the night. The wind carried the message away. He felt alone. Without Belle, he felt like he couldn't go on anymore but he had to for his son. For the first time in his life, he confessed to her the words that she wanted to hear only she would not get to hear it.

A tear slid down on the side of his face.

* * *

It was night time when she caught sight of the sea. Dark blue, with white, choppy waves smashing against the rocks of the shore, roaring like a monster. It stretches as far as the eye can see.

_Where does it end?_ She thought.

_He's coming, _the wind whispered in her ear. _Who?_ She haven't got a clue as to who he is but, somehow, she knew who is coming.

Belle walked forward and sat near the waves. Her feet was getting wet as she waited for him. _I should be running far away _but curiosity got the best of her. She wanted to know who _he_ is eventhough she already had a feeling who he is.

She kept waiting… and waiting…and waiting but no one came.

Then a tune was heard from a distance. It was inconceivable at first. It sounded masculine.

"That's something there that wasn't there before," she muttered. She smiled at the sound of his voice. It was comforting.

She brought her knees up to her chest. Her head shot up. The music was getting closer and closer. Louder and louder. Something sweet, a melody, a sad melody. A mournful one. She didn't move.

"My heart, my dear, my love," the man sang each word as he emerged from the darkness.

She caught sight of him. Her imp. He was here in her dream but she didn't expect to see him so sad. The smirk that was always perched on his face was gone, replaced by tears and tiredness.

He hadn't seen her yet. He was too busy looking at the sky. How the stars had shined so brightly in the velvet sky. A long time ago, he overheard a dying father say to his child to look up in the sky. The sky, in all its vast glories, holds those who have fallen. The father said to his daughter to look up in the sky and think of him. He promised to always watch over the girl.

Rumplestiltskin wondered if Belle was one of those stars looking down on him. A song made it's way to him.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star _

_Why is your distance oh so far? _

_Tell me, tell me, do you hear my cry?_

_Because, oh dear, I fear I cannot fly._

_Oh my, you are such a sight _

_Of brilliant bliss and gallantry _

_Oh my, you are such a light _

_Of brilliant tears and agony_

_You bring, my dear,_

_This fear I fear_

_That True Love is lost_

_In the darkness that I boast_

_Please heaven be inches near-by _

_Because, oh dear, I didn't say goodbye_

_Please come back into the night_

_Because, oh dear, you were my light_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star _

_Do you see my novel scar? _

_Tell me, tell me, can I see you smile?_

_Because, oh dear, my light is blight_

Belle walked slowly towards him as he sang. Rumplestiltskin was focused on the song that he didn't see Belle crept up behind him. When the song was finished hands wrapped around his torso as the person pressed herself against him. Belle hugged him closer, inhaling his scent. Rumple turned to face her and nuzzled her neck. She had missed Rumple so much this almost feels so real. Both of them knew this was a dream so they submitted into each other's embrace.

"I love you, Belle," he confessed. "I love you and I miss you terribly. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry."

"Hush," Belle comforted; her fingers smoothing comfortably in his tangled hair.

Rumplestiltskin tightened his grip on Belle and cried. How pathetic was it that he was seeking comfort in someone that has no chance existing ever again. _Belle was dead. _This is a dream that came to haunt him. To taunt him of what he had lost.

Belle fought back a sob. He never seen him this broken. She was confused of it all. He let her go. He didn't love her. True Love's kiss didn't break the curse. So why was he sobbing in front of her apologizing like this?

"_My spirit longeth for thee, within my troubled breast, although I be unworthy of so divine a guest," _Belle quoted. The quote escaped Belle's lips. It just felt like the right thing to say in this nighttime abyss.

_She's quoting books now? _ He chuckled. Rumple tilted her chin so she would be looking at him.

"_Of so divine a guest, unworthy though I be, yet has my heart no rest, unless it comes from thee," he replied._

Belle tilted her head_. This IS a dream, there was no way the Dark One would quote. I don't think Rum even knows them. All he studies are spell books._ _It's still a good dream. The best I've had in months. _

"You're here," Belle laughed. They lied in the sand together. Their hands covering the other persons hip, legs tangled together. Belle noticed the Dark One had softer features. He looked as if a man in love. His eyes shined with adoration for her, his tearstained face turned up in a sincere smile.

"Belle, I'm sorry you died because of me. I'm sorry I left you. I'm so angry, Belle. I am so unbelievably angry. I have done so much evil, spread so much darkness… but this feeling… this emptiness inside me begins to grow. I failed you, Belle, and all I can think about is how much you had gone through because of me, and how there is nothing I can do about it," Belle cut him off.

"I-I died?" she questioned.

"And it's all because of me," he confirmed. Rumplestiltskin ran his hand on the side of her face, caressing her gently.

Belle took hold of his hand, her thumb drawing circles along the back of his hand. _This is a dream, of course, he'd say that. That's a strange thing to say… Well, maybe I can make him say something else!_

"Say it again," she whispered.

"What would you like me to say?" Rumple asked.

"Say that you love me again… You… You said it before," she said.

Rumplestiltskin smiled at this creature before him. The woman that was his true love was right in front of him. He didn't care whatever force brought her to him he only prayed she'd never leave.

"I love you, my Belle." _He said it. He loves me. _Belle couldn't find her voice to say it back. She was shocked that Rumplestilskin loved her.

"You love me," she stated. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes. At least in her dreams she'd get to hear the words he could never say in the daylight.

Rumple held her face, nodding at her words, "Yes, Belle, I love you."

"I love you too, Rumple," she confessed. A giggle escaped her lips as she pursed her lips. Rumple couldn't hold back his own happiness at hearing her say those words. He joined her laughter.

They looked into each other's eyes. The night passed in silence, lost into the sincerity of the words that settled between them, as they shared this sweet dream.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Believe it or not, I forgot my password on this account because of the fact that I never log out of fanfiction. What's even worse was that I forgot the password to my e-mail that I used for this account so this chapter was originally 3 pages long but because of the late update I decided to extend. You may have read there that Rumple had visions, I just thought that the fact that he CAN see the future is something that I haven't seen put into writing before. Do you know any stories that talks about Rumplestiltskin's foresight? I really want to read some of those. **

**The song Rumple sang was a poem made by a hopeless romantic known as my cousin. It was entitled "Black Star." And I may have changed some words in the poem to fit the scene. I don't think she had the original piece posted anywhere in the web though. If you want to read her stories, her name here is MsDayDream. **

**Lastly, the quote exchange was entitled My Spirit longeth for Thee by John Byrom. I just thought that since Belle reads too many books and Rum has a freaking library with hella books they should quote some of them so pretend those kinds of books or poems are available in fairytale world. I'm not sure though if I'd give a story as to why they quote books from the real world so as for now pretend those kind of books exist in fairytale land. **

**Until next time!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME REMEMBER MY PASSWORD!**

**(please review)**


End file.
